Shotgun
The Shotgun is a common firearm found in Hotline Miami and Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, at the hands of enemies or in weapon spawns. In Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, the Shotgun is the most common firearm in the game, as it is used by every standard enemy type except Soldiers. Statistics Used by Mobsters, Police Officers, Colombians, Gangs, Guards, Prisoners and Hallucinatory Demons (if the shotgun is thrown away for them to pick up), the Shotgun is the most common firearm in the game. The Soldier can select a shotgun at the start of his scenes. The Shotgun is a "pump" based weapon, meaning that after every shot, it has a 1-2 second shot delay. The Shotgun also fires a buckshot round which when shot fires between 6-12 projectiles (Beaten by the Double Barrel's 20-28) in an arc formation. The Shotgun also uses a Internal Tube which can hold 6 rounds. The soldier has 10 rounds in reserve when starting a level with the shotgun and can get 4 rounds from ammunition boxes after completely depleting his starting ammunition. Manny Pardo has the ability to "flip" the shotgun when suddenly turning around with the shotgun or immediately after picking up a shotgun. He also has the ability to execute with the Shotgun, where he strikes the downed enemy's face with the butt of the shotgun, saving its ammunition. Trivia * The shotgun is one of the most common weapons in the hands of enemies. ** In Hotline Miami, it appears in every chapter except Trauma, The Metro, Showdown and Resolution. ** In Hotline Miami 2, it appears in every scene except Midnight Animal, where in the Double Barrel appears instead. * The real life Ithaca 37 was actually a very popular weapon in Miami in the 1980's and it also makes an appearance in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, as the Stubby Shotgun. ** The Remington 870 and SPAS-12 also had appearances as the Pump Shotgun and Combat Shotgun, respectively, in Vice City as well. ** The Ithaca also had an appearance in Battlefield Hardline (which has a few episodes set in Miami, in 2012), simply known as the "37 Stakeout". *** This version of the stakeout particularly looks similar to the one featured in Miami Vice. * The real life Ithaca 37 can hold anywhere between four plus one (five) to seven plus one (eight) rounds in the magazine tube, so a capacity of 3 rounds (on Hard Mode) is incorrect for the weapon, but correct for the Serbu Super Shorty (a compact variant of the Mossberg 500 and Remington 870) and its regular capacity of 6 rounds is correct since the Ithaca can hold 5+1 rounds in its tube. ** The extended capacity of 8 rounds when wearing the Rami mask is also correct since it can hold 7+1 rounds with an extended magazine tube. * It's most likely chambered in .00 Buckshot since it fires 6 to 12 pellets. * The Sound used for the Shotgun is the same length (firing, pumping etc) as the sound used for the Shotgun in the first two Doom games. * When the music volume is muted, shortly after the firing sound is played when the player fires the shotgun, a somewhat audible moan saying, "Aw", can be heard, possibly hinting that the game was to originally have voices when the player got killed. Gallery Mossberg 500 Cruiser.jpg|The real life Mossberg 500 Cruiser. Stakeout.jpg|The real life Ithaca Stakeout, as it appears in Miami Vice. SPAS-12 Stock Folded.jpg|The real life SPAS-12, featured in official artwork for the game. Remington 870 Folding Stock.jpg|The real life Remington 870 with a folded up stock, as it appears in the unlock screen for the first Hotline Miami. shotgun.jpg|In-game sprite. Jacket with a Shotgun.png|Jacket with a Shotgun during Decadence, wearing the Tony mask. Martinshotgun.jpg|Martin Brown wielding a Shotgun. Corey with a Shotgun.png|Corey using the Shotgun in Down Under. Ashshotgun.jpg|Ash wielding a Shotgun. Markshotgun.jpg|Mark wielding a Shotgun. Pardo with a Shotgun.png|Pardo using the Shotgun in Homicide. Mannyshotgunflip.jpg|Manny Pardo's signature Shotgun flip. Pardo's Shotgun Flip.png|Ditto. Mannyshotgunbash.jpg|Manny Pardo executing a Gang Member with his shotgun, by butting him in the face with it. Mannyexecutescopwithshotgun.jpg|Manny Pardo executing a Police Officer with his shotgun, by butting him in the face with it. Jakeshotgun.jpg|Jake wielding a Shotgun. Evan unloading the Shotgun.png|Evan unloading a Shotgun in Subway. Evanshotgun.jpg|Evan Wright wielding a Shotgun. Henchmanshotgun.jpg|The Henchman wielding a Shotgun. Beardshotgun.jpg|Beard wielding a Shotgun. Richtershotgun.jpg|Richter wielding a Shotgun. Sonshotgun.jpg|The Son wielding a Shotgun. Hammershotgun.jpg|H.M. Hammarin wielding a Shotgun. Category:Weapon Category:Firearm Category:Hotline Miami weapons Category:Hotline Miami 2 weapons